


Devouring Silk

by fluteaphrael



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteaphrael/pseuds/fluteaphrael
Summary: Just a little fluff, Nick is a little shit as always, Alex always had to write things down.





	Devouring Silk

Its three in the morning and I can't sleep. Good time to write. In ink. Won't wake up and erase this. Promised myself to be honest in this book. No one will read it. Promised myself. Ink still. Safer.

I was standing on the library steps when I heard them. I knew, I never wanted to admit it, but I knew, and I was curious. So I stepped into the shadows and they thought they were alone. And there he was, Nick Boyle, doing all the things I always wanted to do. It was the kiss. It’s the way Nick Boyle kisses. That was the problem. No, no, stories from the beginning...must tell stories from the beginning. 

Nick Boyle in sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. It's been a long time since I admitted I wanted Nick Boyle. Trying to put the bite on him. That was want. That was need. That was a long time ago it seems. Wasn't that long. Seems like forever.

Derek Rayne in tight blue jeans and a black silk shirt. Never had to admit I wanted Derek. I always knew that, that's written on my soul in big silver letters. I've been a hateful shrew lately. Nick's been getting all the fun. I want to scratch his pretty eyes out, he makes Derek so much happier. Derek SMILES now. Lots. Too lots. 

And they were walking up the library steps. Nick looked around, I stopped breathing, afraid that he could hear me breathe. He smiled. God Nick has the prettiest smile. He smiles with his eyes. Suddenly Derek was leaning against the wall and gasping in shock. That incredible mouth of Nick's started on his jaw before he could complain. Licking, nipping, tasting. Then he started on Derek's lower lip. Sucking on it, nibbling on it. I thought I gasped but it must have been in my mind because Nick did NOT stop. Slowly devouring Derek's mouth. Licking his lips, teasing them open. Sliding his tongue into Derek's mouth, caressing his teeth, tasting every inch. Derek gasped. Pulled Nick in. Hard. Moaning into his mouth. Nick let Derek melt against him. Still doing nothing but devouring his mouth and slowly running one hand up his back until his fingers were full of silken curls. Pulling Derek closer to him. Leaving him gasping. Derek moaned again and Nick pulled back. 

"Upstairs" one word. Derek could barely speak. 

Nick nodded. Let Derek lead the way. As soon as Derek turned the corner. Nick called out "Be right up." Derek nodded from the landing. 

Suddenly I was caught. Like a deer in headlights. Smiling eyes. Now I know why they always sing about Smiling Irish Eyes. He winked. And he pulled me in close and whispered, "Be quiet. You do NOT want Derek to hear you right now. You'll scare a year off him. Didya like the show?" I gasped. And he kissed me. And I could taste Derek on him, and he knew I could. I melted against the book shelves. Nick left me gasping and smiling, and went upstairs. I can only dream of what went on up there. Maybe Nick will save me a kiss from then too. He's nice that way. And I've seen him with other women, so who knows. Maybe some day we could devour Derek together.


End file.
